Breaking The Habit
by Buka2000
Summary: Yugi is still dealing with the after affects of a near fatal accident, but why does Yami still feel guilty about it? Yami x Yugi, Jou x Seto. Shounen-ai, fluffy goodness. New stuff added.


Author's Note: I have been inspired! This will be another attempt at shounen-ai, with much fluff so you've been warned. I figured I'd try writing other couples for once instead of always doing my Yami/OC fics. But I will keep up with this one too, now with that said . . . Oh and all hail the Carolina Panthers! *Dances* They are Super Bowl bound for the first time in team history. Woo hoo!  
  
Yami: Why am I always scared when you pause like that? I know that when you get inspired that thought never leaves your brain.  
  
Buka: *Grins* You're absolutely right Yami-san. As for the plot of this fic, I have no idea what it's going to be about yet. Anywho, while I try to figure this out I will let one of you muses read my disclaimer. Oh, and the pairings will be Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Joey/Seto (I am going to try to write this one), and Malik/Marik.  
  
Ryou: And once again the list gets handed to me. Alright, we know the drill by now. Buka doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or us. We are still being used as her muses and inspiration. She also doesn't own the song "Nobody's Listening", which is just the inspiration for this fic. All she does own is her Linkin Park CD, a few dust bunnies, 9 Wingweaver cards and her fish.  
  
Buka: Well said Ryou. If you all want a chapter 2, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll post it after getting at least 5 reviews. But 3 would be fine as well. Now without further adieu, enjoy "Breaking The Habit".  
  
Yami: And as always, please read and review.  
  
****  
  
~*~ Domino High, 12 noon ~*~  
  
Another school day was half over, and Yugi had been fiddling with his soda can for the past 5 minutes now. He still had a lot to think about, it had been awhile since Seto had struck him down with his limo. And right now a million thoughts were running through his head, mostly about what Yami had told him while he was unconscious and in a coma.  
  
'Does he really feel that way about me, or was he just saying that because he thought I was dying. I mean, I did die for a few minutes there. But does that constitute him saying that he loves me?' Yugi thought to himself, almost ignoring the fact that his best friend had been trying to talk to him.  
  
"Earth to Yugi, are you alright? You've been acting strange ever since we brought you home from the hospital a few months ago." Jounouchi asked, obviously concerned for his younger friend.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Jou. I've got a lot on my mind right now, and I have been trying to make sense out of all this. How are things going with you and Seto?" Yugi asked, smiling a little. He still didn't appreciate Seto for nearly killing him, but if his friend was happy then he was happy as well.  
  
"Ah, it's alright Yug'. Things are okay, but you know Kaiba. He's more involved with his work than anyone else, but I'm sure I can break through that shell of his. It will just take some time, sort of like you and Yami am I right?" Jou said, raising an eyebrow a little.  
  
"Perhaps, but you and Kaiba are open with your feelings. I'm not even sure if Yami meant what he said. Part of me knows he did, but the other part is thinking that he just said it because I was on death's doorstep." Yugi answered, putting his utensils on his tray.  
  
Jou just smiled, and then put one hand on Yugi's shoulder before standing up. He knew how hard this must have been for him. Everyone knew that Yami wasn't exactly open with how he was feeling, but rather put on a brave face and took whatever came. But they also knew how much Yami cared for his hikari, even if he didn't show it that often.  
  
"Well I'm sure that things will work out for the best Yugi. I'll talk to you after school alright? Seto has a big meeting, so I won't be seeing him until later this evening. Maybe I can try to help you with your problem a little more." Jou smiled, and then headed into the hall.  
  
Yugi nodded, he then headed into the hall not long after his friend. They still had a good half hour left of lunch, so he decided to head to the library to work on his biology homework. And perhaps try to clear his head a little more as well.  
  
~*~ Later that afternoon, biology class ~*~  
  
"OK class, today we are going to be dissecting frogs. Now find your lab buddy and then get your frog. Don't worry, they won't suffer."  
  
Yugi looked up at the teacher and shuddered, he then sat at his table. Ryou was his lab partner, which was a good thing actually. He actually asked him to switch with Tea because she was asking too many questions, that and he knew she'd be saying things about the frogs as well.  
  
"This is too cruel Mr. Yakimora! We can't kill these defenseless frogs!"  
  
~I see Tea is still going on about your assignment aibou. Isn't this for a grade? ~  
  
*~Hai, it is. She protested it from the first day she heard about it, I swear I don't know what to do with her. That's why I switched with Ryou; he is excited about this assignment too. ~*  
  
~So I gather. Look, we need to discuss something after school. I promise it's nothing bad, so I don't want you worrying. Now get back to your frog. ~  
  
Yugi smiled a little, and then looked over at Tea who was trying to liberate all the frogs in the class. 5 managed to escape toward the hallway and eventual freedom. However the others weren't as lucky and Tea was still protesting their dissection.  
  
"Sensei, this is for a grade am I right?" Ryou asked, ignoring Tea's rantings.  
  
"That is correct Mr. Bakura. Now Tea, please sit down and dissect your frog! Or I will have to fail you." Mr. Yakimora said, sitting back at his desk.  
  
Yugi smirked, and then went to work on his frog. Ryou too started in on his frog as well, just as soon as the amphibians succumbed to the chloroform in the glass bottle. It wasn't really a painful way to die, the frogs just fell asleep. And now they couldn't even feel a thing.  
  
"Yes, sensei." Tea said solemnly, and went to work on her frog. She hated every minute of it, but she didn't want to fail.  
  
~*~ After school ~*~  
  
Why me? I bet Ryou doesn't have this much difficulty talking to Bakura. I mean how hard can it be to ask someone if they love you or not? Apparently very from where I'm sitting. Once again, Yugi was deep in thought sitting outside the school.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. Are you still thinking about what you're going to discuss?"  
  
"Yeah, Yami told me that he'd talk to me after school. But he didn't say what it was about. So should I be worried, or just relax and pretend that nothing is bothering me?" Yugi asked, looking up at his taller friend.  
  
"If Yami said that, then I wouldn't worry. We both know that he would never do anything to hurt you. Well, if you and Yami are going to talk I should leave you for now. But I'll be home for the majority of the day, so feel free to call me at any time." Jou said, and then headed off down the sidewalk.  
  
Yugi just nodded and smiled, and waited for the familiar voice of his other half. His heart was beating a mile a minute, almost to the point where it felt like it could burst out of his chest at any moment.  
  
Then almost as if on cue, Yami appeared next to Yugi. The elder of the two smiled a little, and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder causing him to jump a good two feet in the air.  
  
"Yami, don't do that!" Yugi half scolded, but he was more surprised than anything. He knew he could never be truly upset at his other half.  
  
"Sorry aibou. Can we go over to the pond?" Yami asked before he started toward the schools koi pond.  
  
Yugi nodded and followed him; his heart was still beating a mile a minute. He knew that Yami said it wasn't bad news, but he couldn't help but feel that way. Especially since he wanted to talk to him out of earshot from everyone else that was coming out of school.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" Yugi asked, looking up at Yami.  
  
Yami sighed softly, and looked over the koi pond before sitting down at the edge. He was still confused on his feelings as well, but he figured it was now or never. He already knew how he felt, and he just wanted to make sure that Yugi felt the same way.  
  
"Aibou, do you remember what I told you when you were in that coma after Kaiba hit you with his car?" Yami asked, never taking his eyes off the pond.  
  
"Hai . . . I remember. What about it?"  
  
"I meant every word I said. I know that I'm supposed to protect you, that's my job. I felt guilty for not being there instead. You almost died because of it . . ." Yami paused, a few tears actually escaping down his cheeks. A slight hint of guilt showed in his otherwise emotionless crimson/violet eyes. "I almost lost you, koi . . ."  
  
Yugi frowned and sat next to Yami, and then he looked over at him. He noticed that his darker half was crying, a rare emotion for the usually strong Pharaoh. He closed his eyes slightly, and sighed.  
  
"Yami . . . That wasn't your fault, you had no idea that was going to happen. Don't go beating yourself up over that."  
  
"I know aibou . . ."  
  
"If it means anything, I meant what I said too. Aishiteru . . ." Yugi said, hugging Yami.  
  
"Aishiteru mata . . ." Yami replied, returning the hug and then kissed Yugi on the forehead.  
  
****  
  
Buka: Well I hope you all enjoyed the first of what will hopefully be more chapters. This is another attempt at shounen-ai, but I hope it's tasteful enough. The rating may go up for later chapters though. And once again, angst and fluff ^_^  
  
Ryou: We know, and we think it's good that you are getting away from your Yami/ OC fics for awhile.  
  
Buka: I know, but I still have ideas for them too. Anyway, what would you reviewers like to see me do more of? Shounen-ai fics, Yami/Tea fics (I still have three that aren't finished yet), or my Yami/OC fics. For once I will listen to the reviewer and do what you want me to do.  
  
Translations:  
  
Aishiteru- I love you  
  
Aishiteru mata - I love you too/ also 


End file.
